With the development of the IBM-3480 Magnetic Tape Subsystem, the heretofore popular 101/2 inch reels of ferric oxide tape are being replaced with smaller and more efficient cassettes of magnetic tapes. Still, storage space for magnetic tapes is at a premium in libraries containing oftentimes hundreds of thousands of tapes. There is also the need for retrieving the tapes for use in computers.
A considerble body of art has developed directed to storing and dispensing systems for this type of object.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,737 to Ronald R. King, discloses a system comprising pivotal cells for storing objects of this type. Another pivotal system is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,027 to Ronald R. King and Norman C. May, Sr. These patents describe the IBM-3480 Magnetic Tape Subsystem in more detail and are incorporated herein by reference.
While these patents disclosed storing systems which were adaptable to library stacks wherein cells are arranged one above another in side-by-side relationship in racks or stacks, yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,027 to David M. Wright disclosed a stationary storing and dispensing which is not only adaptablle for desk or countertop storing of objects but could be placed in a drawer or was acceptable in library stacks.
All of the above identified patents are commonly owned by Applicant's Assignee, Wright Line, Inc. of Worcester, MA.
An object of the invention is to provide a two-part storing and dispensing system where a plurality of substantially rectangular objects such as IBM-3480 cartridge are supported in trays which are removable from supporting means which are permanent, built-in library stacks.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a storing and dispensing mechanism which while removable, has no moving parts, per se, as for example, those devices which employ tiltable cells.
It is intended that the present storing and dispensing system is also adaptable for use in library stacks where many rows of support means are arranged in side-by-side relationship, one above another.